Of promises and confessions
by Sycocat
Summary: A bunch of unrelated ficlets on the wonderful world of Loveless. Mostly SoubixRitsuka
1. So forgetful

Oh my gosh, it's Sycocat again!

Amazing, isn't it? Well, this shall be a series of ficlets brought upon by some strange conversations between my sister and I. Rest assured, there shall be immense cuteness.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Loveless

---------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

So forgetful

-

-

-

Soubi looked at his cell phone, he had three missed calls, all of them from Kio.

He sighed, adjusting his glasses. Of course, there were no calls from Ritsuka. He wondered where the boy was. Earlier, he had gone to his house, only to find him missing. He knew that he had a day off from school.

_He's probably with his friends..._

Selfishly, Soubi wished that the boy would only spend time with him. He wasn't bad, it was just that he felt so empty being away from Ritsuka.

The blond looked out the window, a few scattered snow flakes fell, but they wouldn't stick. It was cold enough for them to, that was for sure.

Soubi stood just as there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it, expecting it to be Kio, ready to yell at him for not returning his calls. To his surprise, Ritsuka stood there, shivering a bit from the chilly December weather.

"Ritsuka." He stated.

"Hi Soubi, I um..." The boy started, shifting his arms behind him. He seemed to be holding something.

"Is there something that you wanted?" The fighter questioned, motioning for him to come inside.

Ritsuka complied , turning so as not to reveal what he held. The man arched an eyebrow at this. Ritsuka noticed and blushed a bit, turning away.

"I..." He squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly shoved a box into the blond's arms.

It was covered in bright colored paper and was even topped with a green bow. Soubi smiled and looked up.

"Ritsuka, what's this for?" He inquired, placing a hand on the boy's head.

"Soubi! Don't you know what today is?" Ritsuka replied, flustered.

Soubi thought for a moment. He couldn't think of anything. "Today?" He asked, confused.

Ritsuka threw his hands into the air. "It's Christmas!"

-

**End**

-

------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Silly Sou-chan! Well, I hope you liked it.


	2. What did I do?

This is actually the one that started this little idea. Unlike some of the others that I'll be posting, this was almost all thought of by my sister, Kimika Narazu. We hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Loveless

---------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

What did I do?

-

-

-

Ritsuka had been ignoring Soubi for days. Unfortunately for the blond, he could think of no reason for this.

He had wracked his brain to figure out what he could have possibly done to upset the boy, but came up with nothing.

The object of his affection stood beside him, looking straight ahead.

He couldn't take it anymore, he sighed. "Ritsuka, what did I do?" He asked as a car passed.

His sacrifice didn't even look up at him, but instead at the bus as it approached. The vehicle stopped and its doors opened.

Ritsuka turned back as he stepped onto the first step. "Soubi, get a job." He stated, climbing up.

A smile played on the blond's lips as the doors closed and the bus drove away.

_A job huh? _

He took out a cigarette and walked away.

-

**End**

-

------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

This is so much fun! Don't forget, I needback people.


	3. Ice cream

1Wassup everybody! Here's another cute ficlet, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Loveless

-----------------------------------------------------

-

-

Ice cream

-

-

-

He was doing it on purpose, he had to be.

Soubi watched as his sweet, innocent sacrifice lazily licked a drop of ice cream off of his hand.

This was followed by returning to his previous task of torturing the blond as he watched the rest of the substance slowly disappear from the cone in the same manner.

Of course, Ritsuka had no idea what he was doing. To him, he was just eating some yummy ice cream with Soubi in the park. Unbeknownst to him though, his fighter was participating in a very tough battle at the moment, one of inner turmoil.

The man tried to look at the lovely shade of green on the surrounding trees, but it was in vain. He always ended up turning back at the dark haired boy beside him.

He couldn't help it, Ritsuka just looked so...tasty. He would never admit it, but he was somewhat jealous of the ice cream, why should it get so much attention from Ritsuka?

After what felt like hours of suffering, he couldn't take it anymore. Some of the sweet, chilled treat dripped down the boy's chin and the blond couldn't help himself.

He leaned forward and tasted a bit of vanilla-flavored heaven. Ritsuka gasped as he did so, but the fighter didn't stop there.

Before he knew it, Soubi's tongue was in his mouth and he was dizzy from the intensity of this unexpected kiss.

After a few moments, the older man pulled away. He licked his lips, a very satisfied expression on his face. "Delicious."

"Soubi!"

-

**End**

-

------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

I'd just like to take this time to do a little fangirl squee at the immense cuteness of those two.

Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Not just fighter and sacrifice

This one is about our favorite little Zero boys.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Loveless

-----------------------------------------------------

-

-

Not just Fighter and Sacrifice

-

-

-

Natsuo sat on Soubi's couch, petting his sacrifice's hair as the other boy lay his head in his lap.

The two hadn't said a word for quite a while, but that was just fine with them. They had no need for spoken communication, especially not in times like these.

Unfortunately, Youji had been thinking about a smart comment from Kio earlier and couldn't get it out of his head.

"Natsuo?" The green haired boy asked, opening his eyes.

"Hmm?" The other replied.

"Earlier, Kio said something."

"Kio says a lot of things." His fighter replied with a smirk.

Youji sat up and looked into his other half's eyes, the color matching his own hair. "Would you ever...I mean...you won't leave me, right?"

"You're worried about that?" Natsuo replied, mirroring his concern. The other boy didn't reply, but looked down at his hands.

"Just order me and it consider it set in stone." Natsuo stated.

Youji blinked, he hadn't made a formal _order_ since...When had he ever made such an order? "Idiot, don't say anything like that again." He replied with a smile.

Natsuo smiled back. "Besides, you know that I would never leave you."

Youji stood suddenly. "Stupid Kio, we'll have to play a trick on him now, won't we?" He said, grabbing his fighter's hand.

The two ran off giggling.

-

**End**

-

------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

I love Natsuo and Youji, aren't they just the cutest little sadist's in the world.


End file.
